parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Freedom Squad: Rise of Roxy/Transcript (Part 1)
Transcript Part 1 Tyler, Adagio, Fang, Maddie, Rei, and Minako, We're at the Comic Book Store Picking Out a Comic to Read Miles Tails Prower: How About the Latest Issue of Alien Superhero: Guyver Supernova? Tyler Klause: Good Thinking Tails Tyler Picks Out the New Issue of Alien Superhero Guyver Supernova Where Gavin Is Fighting the Cobra Snake Dogross Minako Aino: Wow Dogross is So Scarry Rei Hino: Yeah He Sure Is But Guyver Supernova Can Take Him Adagio: I Wouldin't Be Too Sure About That Guyver Supernova Can use his New Technique called the raging fire fist to destroy this snakey threat Fang Klause: Awesome Just Then A Spaceship Crashed In the Backyard Near Tyler's House Maddie Klause: What Was That? The Gang Ran Out of the Comic Book Store with the Newest Issue of Alien Superhero: Guyver Supernova Miles Tails Prower: Hey You Gotta Pay For That Comic! Tyler Klause: Oh Sorry. Tyler Runs Back and Hand Tails Money Tyler Klause: Here Ya Go Tyler Then Runs With Super Speed Back to His House with The New Issue of Alien Superhero Guyver Supernova The Group We're at Tyler's Backyard Looking at the Crashed Thing In His Backyard Tyler Klause: Wow Get a Load of that Thing! Fang Klause: It Sure Is Big Bro. Maddie Klause: What Could It Be? Adagio Raises hands Up In the Air in Question Adagio: I Don't Know But It Could Be Dangerous Rei Hino: Come On Let's Look At It Minako Aino: Yeah Whoever's In It Could Give Us Tickets to Galatic Comedy You Know What I Mean? All: MINAKO! Minako Was Frightend and Went Back Minako Aino: Ok Yeah That Wasn't Funny Sorry. Adagio: But Who Was Piloting That Thing? Roxy (Off Sing Song Voice): It Was Me The Team Gasped Then They Saw A Yellow Black Like Shadow Jumped Down to the Part of Her Ship That Black Yellow Like Shadow Revealed to Be Roxy Roxy: Well, Well, Well, Well. Let Me Get a Look At The Team You Must Be The Cyber Boy Tyler Klause You Must Be Tyler's Brother Fang You Must Be Tyler's Sister Maddie And You Two Must Be Tyler's Girlfriends Rei and Minako AKA Sailor Mars and Venus. Well, Queen Serenity Took You Two to Live On Acmetropolis Right That's Just Swell! Minako Aino: It Can't Be Roxy Giggles and Laughs Roxy: But it Can Be And It Is You Guys May Recognize Me as I Was Destroyed by The Beast Morphers Rangers And You Cyber Boy! I Got a New Style. and a Few New Adjustments, That'll Put an End to You're Afterlife Once and For All! Tyler Klause: Wow, Wow, T-This is Gotta Be A Misunderstanding In Case You Haven't Heard I Defeated Many Bad Guys With My Pals Help. Roxy: Yeah, Yeah, I Heard I Had You're Little Message Spread Across the Cyber Dimension ON RECORDER! Roxy Jumps Down from her ship on to the ground Roxy: I Just Love That Part, Where You're Father Professor Hiiragi Spend a Job For Days on B.O.A.R.D. on this Big Planet With a Punch of Super Losers! Roxy Gets Out her Microphone and Sings Other Friends Roxy (Singing): That's Right I Heard the Story Over and Over Agian '' Tyler Jumps back and Screams Roxy (Singing): ''Jee It's Swell to Finally Meet You're Other Friends '' Minako as Sailor Venus Uses Her Chain Whip to Whip Roxy But Roxy Dodges as She Sings Roxy (Singing): ''That's Right I Heard the Story Roxy Glitchly Jumps Back to Rei Hino as Sailor Mars Roxy (Singing): Don't Really Like How It Ends Roxy Jumps Back to Maddie Klause and Flips Over Her Hair Roxy (Singing): Gee It's Swell to Finally Meet You're Other Friends.